Iceman
Must See Episodes *Joyride *Retreat *Under Lock and Key Personality Bobby is a sweet kid, full of youthful exuberance, and eager to learn about the cool stuff the Institute has to offer - especially flying the X-Jet. As a result of this eagerness, he's become sort of the unofficial leader of the new recruits. Though sometimes his enthusiasm to try new things exceeds his ability to actually pull them off. Physical appearance * Bobby's Outfits Powers Manipulation of thermal energy to create extreme cold, able to condense and form ice from ambient surroundings, form sheets of ice that he can slide on as a means of transport, and can forge elaborate ice shapes including a full-bodied shell that increases his durability and strength. Early Life When Bobby Drake realized his abilities, he took it very hard, putting up the front of the typical class-clown, constantly pulling pranks and playing tricks with his abilities. This drew the attention of Professor Charles Xavier, who enlisted young Bobby into the X-Men. With his abilities, Iceman is completely invulnerable to cold weather. Due to Iceman's calm exterior and ability to remain so in tense situations, he is the unofficial leader of the New Mutants, at one point even taking the lead when some of the other New Mutants decided to play their own pranks. Despite his continual pranks, Iceman is truly an exceptional student, and is an asset to the X-Men, especially should they need his services in a snow-ball fight. Season 2 * Power Surge Bobby is hanging out with Jubilee beside Scotts car at night. They are shown flirting, and Bobby creates an Ice Ballerina and has it spin for her. A couple days later, Jubilee and Bobby are walking beside each other while Jean is soaking up the sun. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun & Games' During the house party Bobby & Sam were sitting beside each other. Amara garbed Sam to dance with her. Bobby laughed at him before Jubilee grabbed him to dance with her. * Adrift Bobby picked up the phone when it rang, then got yelled at by Kitty for it. *'Joyride' When the New Mutants members Jubilee, Sam, and Jamie decided to take the Blackbird and X-Van for joyrides, it was Bobby who led the charge. Eventually, they admitted what they had done, much to the delight of Kurt who was just finishing his probation, and had been cleaning up their messes. *'Retreat' Bobby was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Evan, Kitty, Rahn, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. When Beast was captured by Bigfoot trackers, the students helped to free him. Season 3 * Day of Recovery As Iceman was able to escape with Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Jean Grey from the site of the Institute as it was being swarmed with cops, he is now the only New Mutant currently with the X-Men. Since this, the rest of the New Mutants have returned to the group. *'Under Lock and Key' When Mesmero resurfaced, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Jean Grey, and Iceman all came together to try and stop the spider-stone key, but Magneto destroyed it before they could stop him from doing so. This was Iceman's first mission working with the senior X-Men team, and may indicate a promotion at some point. *'Cruse Control' Later in the year, Ororo decided that the X-Men could use a break, and takes them on a cruise. During the cruise, after having been outted as mutants, Bobby, along with Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha, and Amara, hopped ship and went to a small, volcanic island, where the habitants actually like the mutants, rather than feared them. While there, Amara accidently tapped deeper into her powers than she knew she could, and activated the volcano. She was later able to use her powers to shut the volcano off, and the group returned to the ship to face a reprimand from Ororo. Season 4 Appearances Notes Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Jean Grey, and Iceman all came together to try and stop the spider-stone key. They are also, the 5 original X-men! Iceman was intended to be a main X-Man from the start, but he was dropped in favor of the created nephew of Storm, Spyke. Once Spyke was dropped in the third season, Iceman became more prominent. Other faces of the Iceman Uncanny-Iceman.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_X-MEN_-_Iceman.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Bobby.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Legacy_-_Iceman.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men-_Iceman.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Iceman.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2-_IcemanII.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Iceman.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Last_Stand-_Bob.png|'X-Men: Last Stand' (2006) X-menAni-Iceman.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Bobby.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) W_&_X-men_-_Iceman.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Mad_-_Icsedman.png| MAD (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_Ice.png|'X-Men Ledgens I' (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Iceman.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Male Category:Mutant